Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Liquid crystal displays typically include a liquid crystal layer disposed between two alignment layers. The alignment layer can align liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn can reorient polarized light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer. A voltage can be applied to realign the liquid crystal molecules and therefore change the orientation of the polarized light. Separate polarizing layers are typically disposed on either side of the alignments layer. By controlling the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, the amount of light transmitted through both of the polarizing layers can be controlled.